It's not easy being me
by Astraea de Saa
Summary: George Weasley reflects on life as a twin. Ever wonder if he was jealous of Fred?


It's not all that easy being a twin.  
  
People are constantly mistaking me for my brother. It gets rather old after awhile, but it is fun to play jokes on people that don't know us by switching places. I'm not trying to sound like I don't love Fred. I do, but sometimes it seems like he gets all the attention. Although, I suppose that it must seem the other way around to him. Well, at least we're even then. But most of the time, I'm actually glad that I'm a twin. Because if it were just me then I would be the middle child and that's no fun. It's a whole lot better having someone who knows me better than I do and is there to share the blame when we get in trouble. If I didn't have Fred then whom would I be closest to? Percy's a stuck up prat most of the time, always going on about his job. And Ron already has a load of friends so it would be kind of hard to be super close to him. Bill and Charlie are way older than I am and already out of the house, which leaves Ginny. I love Ginny to death, almost as much as Fred. I guess that's what happens when there's only one girl in the family and she's the youngest.  
  
I do have several good friends at Hogwarts or I should say that Fred and I do. To start with, there's Lee Jordan and the girls from our Quidditch team. Oliver Wood was a good friend of ours until he graduated. He was a good chap. Oh yeah, speaking of the girls on our Quidditch team, I am rather jealous that Fred and Angelina are sort of a couple. I mean, I don't like Angelina but sometimes I wish that I had a girlfriend. Ah, jealousy again. Well, at least I won't have to be too jealous until September.  
  
We're almost through at Hogwarts; Fred and I are going into our 7th year. I'll miss the place. Fred and I have had so much fun sneaking into places that we're not allowed in. And after we found the Maradear's map we could go anywhere without getting caught. I almost wish that we hadn't given it to Harry, but I think that he needed it more than we did. Anyway, we know that school almost as well as the back of my hand, or say, Fred's hand.  
  
Harry definitely repaid us for the map. He gave us his winnings from the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Fred and I couldn't thank him enough. He's really a great guy even though he gets a lot of the attention. Fred and I are going to use the money to start our own little business, that is, if Mum doesn't ruin it. She doesn't like our idea of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but other people really like the thought. We're already bringing it into life. We've made so many gags and things like that. Spent several summers on it, we have. Maybe creating things like that will be something we can do after we graduate from Hogwarts.  
  
That reminds me, I wonder who our next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be? Fred and I have heard rumors that it's going to be a woman. If that's true, then she had better be young and cute. I'm tired of all these older women running the school. But I suppose that if Hogwarts was run by younger, prettier women then we might have a bit of trouble and "heartache" because so many of the older boys would start crushing on them. That would be so funny! Back to the Dark Arts teacher, I think my favorite so far would have to be Mad-Eye Moody, although Harry tells me that it wasn't the real Moody but an impostor. Even so, he did a really good job teaching. On to other things, Fred and I are dying of suspense. We want to find out who is going to be the next Gryffindor captain. I would guess that it's more of a team decision than anything else. You see, I wasn't on the team when Wood was appointed captain. I always meant to ask him about that.  
  
Oh well. Hmph, what do you want to bet that it will be Fred? Why Fred? Because ole George is in the background, unnoticed by the population. Sometimes that can be a good thing but not when it comes to something like this. We're both equally good Beaters, so what makes him more special? Can it be the fact that whenever we're spoken of it's always Fred and George, not George and Fred? So what if it "flows" better the other way? You know, it's rather nice telling you about my life, even though you're just a picture of me taken last year. So, I guess that means that you already know about it except the most recent things. Oh well, it's interesting seeing how much I've grown over the last year. I'm glad that I'm not lanky and uncoordinated like Percy and Ron. Fred and I are more like Charlie I think, just the right size.  
  
We're definitely a lot like Charlie in other ways too. We like taking chances; like last summer at the Quidditch World Cup when we bet against Mr. Bagman that Ireland would win but Krum would get the Snitch. And what do you know, it happened! Bagman cheated us though; he paid us back with leprechaun gold. Rotten guy, he is. Well, he's gone now and Fred and I have been more than repaid. So, what's more to tell? I can't think of much more, but that doesn't mean that I'll stop talking. It's almost like I'm keeping a diary. Except you don't record what I'm saying, but that's a good thing. But, I think it's mostly girls who keep them, though. Well, what happens when a guy wants to record his thoughts without having to write them in a diary? I guess that's why I'm talking to you right now. It gets a load off my chest. While I've been talking, I can't help but think about Fred. I forgot to tell you the poor bloke is sick. Mum's making him feel better right now. Strange how I didn't get it though, since we're together most of the time. There's another downfall to being a twin. Since we're around each other an awful lot we usually get sick together and stuff like that. Oh, hold on a moment, someone's coming.  
  
It was only Ginny. She wants me to help her with some leftover homework from Hogwarts. Well, at least she came to me. I wonder if that's only because Fred is sick? Never mind, I seem to think that Ginny and I have our own special relationship. Well, I should go help her. It was great talking to you or should I say pouring out my feelings? No matter, maybe I'll do it again sometime but for now. stay in your frame. 


End file.
